Awakened at Last
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: What if Gohan finally lost it when he sees Trunks getting hit by 18's blast, and ascended to the strength he is entitled to? Saving the World from android is done, what about the rest of the troubles? Cell? Bojack? Broly? Majin Buu? Beerus? Frieza? Together, the two brothers push forward, gaining the help and respect from an old foe. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Awakened at Last**

What if Gohan finally lost it when he sees Trunks getting hit by 18's blast, and ascended to the strength he is entitled to? Saving the World from android is done, what about the rest of the troubles? Cell? Bojack? Broly? Majin Buu? Beerus? Frieza? Together, the two brothers push forward, gaining the help and respect from an old foe. Alternate Universe.

Chapter 1: A Saiyan's Strength

"Gah!" Gohan coughed blood and spit out as Seventeen drove his fist into the demi-saiyan's abdomen, pushing it to the other end, sending him crashing through the rollercoaster rails, but he wasn't going down that easily, shifting his weight to his lower body, he stopped on a pillar before using the momentum to shoot back at the dark haired android.

"Man..you don't know when to back off, do you moron?" Eighteen engaged him along with Seventeen.

"Don't bother sis, I guess we have to put him down for good." Seventeen grinned as he utilized his full power into the fight. Surprisingly, Gohan was rather stronger for the androids than the usual. Suddenly Eighteen left the fight, surprising her brother as a solid Super Saiyan punch landed on his face, damaging the synthetic part bio skin and bending his face a little to the inside.

"You know kid, you should runaway." Now it was Gohan's turn to get shocked, Eighteen's vivacious voice was not speaking to him, but to his little pupil.

"No Trunkgahaaagg..." Seventeen returned the favor by kicking the demi-saiyan's side, effectively crushing a few ribs.

"Ha thought you could manhandle me and walk off easily. I'm gonna kill you ya son of a bitch!" Seventeen didn't give time for Earth's last hope as he pounded the demi-saiyan into the ground. Each fist that connected Gohan's body send tremors through the destroyed amusement park. The only thing keeping him alive was his Super Saiyan form, which was failing to be able to contain the android's fist and out of the corner of his eye he saw Trunks fighting the she devil and even from his spot and lack of proper visual he knew that his pupil was getting played with. "Watch here you little bitch! You got more here than what's coming for your little runt..oh I know, why don't you look?"

Pulling him out of the small crater Seventeen placed the hero in a headlock, chocking him slowly as he showed his sister brutally assaulting Trunks. 'Trunks..hold up buddy..don't die..' That's when it happened, a slight calculation error from the blonde that allowed the little lavender haired man to take full advantage on as he shoved his knee into her abdomen causing Eighteen to gasp in pain.

Trunks's victory was short lived as Eighteen gave him a slap to his face, creating a shock wave before grabbing him by his collar and holding him up. "You little twerp.." 'Dammit..you just had to kick me in front of my brother..' Eighteen, although didn't show anything but anger at the boy in her arms, who was struggling pathetically, she was having an inner battle inside. If she let this boy live, her brother would stop trusting her, and she may look weak, but if she kill him, her woman side would never forgive her, it was her brother who always killed the children, while she specifically avoided them and sought out adults..

Gohan watched with horrified eyes as energy began to circulate around the female android's free hand. 'No..'

'I think I will make it look like I'm going to kill you..but this will probably cripple you for sometime, and if your little boss over there will live through, he will take you..or some passer by..' Eighteen after feeling the power in her other hand was enough, threw Trunks down from the rollercoaster rail and fired the blast, covering the little body completely, eliciting a scream of pain before it went down.

"No.."

 _ **"Let it go Gohan..you have to let it go..you have the power.."**_ His late mentor's voice resounded in his ears, muting Seventeen's laughter, the same words, that Piccolo spoke when he took his dying breath on his lap, the same words that made him a Super Saiyan, and the same words that were going to ascend him to the next level.

"So Mr. Wise guy, you wanna join him now or join him later?" His pupil, no, his little brother was gone, someone he promised to protect with his life, someone he wanted to live in a future without being afraid of terror, to start a family of his own, a wife, few children. Now Trunks wasn't going to get all those. Why?

 _ **"You are pathetic brat, can't even protect my son, someone who's entire world was around you..is this the word of a Saiyan?"**_ Vegeta's voice rang in his mind as Seventeen tightened his hold slowly. He remembered the day when Vegeta left, asking him to protect his son, the day that took his life, he never came back.

 _ **"I believe in you Gohan!"**_ The childish voice of a grinning five year old lavender haired boy with a Capsule Corp cap holding an action figure stood in front of his kneeling form, holding his tiny hand out, reaching for him, painfully, Gohan reached out too, ignoring the lack of air from Seventeen's hold, but right before his hand could grab little Trunks, the child's body began to disintegrate with the air as he turned into dust, the smile never leaving his face. That was the last straw.

Something snapped inside Gohan. "He's gone.." His voice was ghastly. Tears slid down his face, his teeth clenched, and grinding. His limp arms slowly tightened into fists, his golden aura began to come back alive, now more vibrant than his normal Super Saiyan aura. Lightning crackled around him as the rocks and debris around the two started to rise.

"What are you doing idiot? You know you can't-"

"You killed him!" Gohan cut him off as he stood up and stretched his hand, the power roaring to life, sending the raven haired android away to a building. Gohan's golden aura roared with lightning crackling around him. "Rargh!" His muscles expanded before contracting, his hair started to grow straight up, leaving a single lock to fall down to his face. Gohan opened his teal eyes and knew immediately of the vast reservoir of ki radiating from him.

"Oh so blonde changed his hair style!" As oblivious as his usual arrogant self, Seventeen mocked. But Eighteen knew something wasn't right and wanted to warn her brother but he was already on the move. "Lookie lookie!" Seventeen brought down his foot on Gohan's head, completely getting caught off guard by the zero result as the demi-saiyan's head did not budge, not even the slightest bit. "What the.."

No words came from the demi-saiyan as he caught ahold of the android's foot and tossed him to a pile of debris. The power that ran through him was incredible, but too broken was he to give in to the pleasure of this new power. "Piccolo..Dad..Trunks..NOOO!" His cry turned into a roar as golden light came in the form of flames around the demi-saiyan.

"You bastard! You think I am some sort of trash to be thrown around!" Gohan didn't care about the male android, he wanted the blood of his sister. And that was the reason he failed to notice or feel the punches and kicks that seemingly had zero effect on him that Seventeen reigned upon him. "What the hell are you!" His fist was caught in mid way and his mind froze in fear at the sight of the demi-saiyan turning his head to face him.

"Die.." Without another word, Gohan brutally ripped of the appendage and placed his foot through Seventeen's chest before swinging his leg up, sending the android into the sky. Eighteen was already frozen in fear. This was bad. Where did he get all this power? Her complexion drained as she saw him looking at her before raising an open palm vertically upward and sending a minor blast that showcased more power than she has ever seen, completely obliterating her brother. Next up was her.

Eighteen knew fleeing would be a waste, but she was not going to stand there and receive the punishment from the demi-saiyan and it seems her last act of kindness got to the gods in time as the Super being heard weakened coughs amidst the wreckage in front of him and immediately rushed there instead of following her.

'Please. Please. Please! Just be a little alive Trunks!' Then he felt it. It was very weak, almost gone, but still there. Rushing to the debris, he hastily threw it aside, digging fast, until a hand was uncovered that was attached to the body which lay buried amidst the rails and wooden planks. He grabbed on to it before pulling the lavender Saiyan out of it. "God dammit!" He placed the boy on the floor and hastily grabbed the pouch which got ripped in his new strength and caused the only bean to fall, but he was fast enough to catch it.

Kneeling down, he lifted Trunks into his lap before pushing down the life elixir into his mouth. "Chew Trunks! Please Chew it and swallow!" No response came immediately, but after a few seconds, somewhere in his mind, Trunks heard Gohan's voice and began to chew the bean. "Hehe..atta boy Trunks.." The energy instantly drained from the Super Saiyan and he fainted down as the power depleted and his injuries and exhaustion caught up.

.

.

.

What do you think?

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: World Savior

Scared and angry, the blonde haired cyborg flew towards her and Seventeen's home. "Seventeen.." Her teeth grinded. No matter how much of a psycho he was, he was still her brother, her only family. And now he's gone. She stopped in mid flight. No, she can't go to their home, everyone knows where they lived, after all no one could threaten them in anyway..until now. She course corrected and headed to the only other place that deemed fit for her right now, her real home, the lab in the canyon that was the origin of all tyranny in earth.

Landing in front of a giant rock she stood still. Suddenly, a small portion gave way for a small electronic equipment. "Please stand still, awaiting scan results. Scan complete. Subject identified. Android Eighteen-six-echo. Welcome." The scanner went back and the rock covered it's tracks, after that the whole rock moved, giving way for a bunker like entrance. Without wasting time, Eighteen slid in and the facility sealed behind her.

The lights came to life automatically, Eighteen looked down and gave a disgusted laugh. In front of her was the cybernetic corpse of Dr. Gero, the monster that destroyed her and Seventeen's lives. She could still see her boot print that crushed Gero's head. "How ya doing pops?" She stepped over his corpse and moved further into the lab. As all supervillain facilities have, Gero too had a giant green computer. "So cliché.." Eighteen muttered before plopping down on the spinning chair and leaned back, placing her booted legs on the keyboard.

There was no way she could defeat the blonde man. That is if he survived his injuries. She shook away the wishful thinking. "Who am I kidding..if there's anybody who knows to survive..it gotta be him.." She would probably require more Androids to even graze that man from what she gathered from her brother's mutilation. "Wait..more androids!"

Turning on the computer, she began to search more into Dr. Gero's work. "Declassifying Encrypted Information: Delta clearance level matter. Android series Cyborg: Project Kronos

Name: Classified

Serial Number: #17

Generation: 4++

Power Core: Classified

Activation Date:10:00 A.M May 12 Age 767.

Status: Offline as on May 12 Age 780, 10:00 A.M"

Eighteen chuckled darkly, her brother died on the same day and at the same time as his birth.

"Variant 2:

Name: Classified

Serial Number: #18

Generation: 5

Power Core: Classified

Activation Date:10:00 A.M May 12 Age 767.

Status: Still in active service as of May 12 Age 780, 4:30 P.M"

This confused the woman. "Active Service?"

"Correct. Your missions:

Primary Objectives: Eliminate Son Goku-Completed

Secondary Objectives:

Annihilation of Extra Terrestrial: Eliminate Vegeta-Completed

Eliminate Piccolo-Completed

Annihilation of the Z-Fighters:

1\. Tienshinhan- Completed

2\. Krillin- Completed

3\. Emperor Chiaotzu- Completed

4\. Yamcha, the Bandit- Completed

Least Concern:

1\. Master Roshi: Pending

2\. Bulma Briefs: Pending

3\. Chi-Chi Son: Pending

4\. Trunks Briefs: Pending

5\. Gohan Son: Pending

Default Mission: Genetic Weapons Hybrid Test...Destroy Earth's civilization." The computer's voice shocked her.

"Destroy..Earth's civilization?" No there had to be some mistake, they never destroyed because it was planted in them! They did it because..because it was fun! "No we.."

"Affirmative. Android #17 and Android #18 are the main resources for Operation will be instructed to test their abilities to the maximum against the Earth's Defenders till June 22, Age 781." The computer answered.

"What will happen to us on that day?" Eighteen anxiously asked.

"Android #17 and Android #18 will serve their purpose for Operation Perfection and will be decommissioned." This was all wrong. The data is corrupted in the system.

"What is Operation Perfection?" No way were they acting according to that geezers plans.

"Full Bio-Cybernetic Fusion. Details Classified." The computer replied.

"I demand it to be declassified!" Eighteen slammed her wrist onto the keyboard. But it was a mistake as it destroyed the Keyboard and allowed the computer to do as it pleased.

"Completely Cybernetic category. Declassifying Project Zeus.

Name: Classified

Serial Number: #13

Generation: 3+++

Power Core: Classified

Activation Date: Not Activated

Status: Hypersleep as on May 12 Age 780."

Eighteen saw a corner get lit, and a chamber similar to the one she and Seventeen were kept. Walking over there, she peeked into the glass window and saw a redneck. The one type that she loved the most to stick her hand through their being.

"Variant 2:

Name: Classified

Serial Number: #14

Generation: 3++

Power Core: Classified

Activation Date: Not Activated

Status: Hypersleep as on May 12 Age 780."

This time yet was a native. And was more bigger than the last one.

Variant 2:

Name: Classified

Serial Number: #15

Generation: 3++

Power Core: Classified

Activation Date: Not Activated

Status: Hypersleep as on May 12 Age 780."

And finally a midget that was as tall as the one she killed. She moved on to the next, bigger container and saw a mammoth of an android, but was shocked from what she heard.

League Category Fully Cybernetic

Name: Classified

Serial Number: #16

Generation: 8++

Power Core: Classified

Activation Date: Not Activated

Status: Hypersleep as on May 12 Age 780."

"Wow..an 8th generation?" That was unbelievable, up until now, she thought she was the most powerful. "Nah..he might have a stereo or something." She shrugged off and went back to the seat and sighed before sliding a hand through her hair only for it to be constrained by something. Placing her other hand into the hair she felt something with four edges, a square on her head. In a quick motion, she pulled it off and a sharp pain went through her system.

Looking down, she found a small square chip with roots that were stained red and a small green light on it. Not caring what it was, she squashed it. The sound of sirens that followed shocked her off her seat.

"Warning: Android has breached Primary Protocol. Initiating Annihilation campaign. Deploying Androids: 13, 14 and 15. Eliminate Android Serial No: 18. Clearance to use any means necessary. Threat level: Alpha." She watched as the first three chambers opened, giving off the steam.

"Ya been'a bad girl, missy!" The one she identified as 13 stepped up. Following him were 14 and 15. "Time for ya ta be punished, eh!" 14 and 15 charged at the woman who was still on the ground, only to be stopped by the holes in their chest and making 13 lose his cool attitude and his smirk.

Smirking, Eighteen got up. "Y'all thinkin I'm ought ta be weak cus am a girly, dontcha?" She mocked 13 with his assent. "Hahah fools. I'm a far superior model." There was a look of uncertainty in 13's face before it became a smirk.

Clang Bang Pow Swoosh Pang

Eighteen turned to see 15 and 14 getting dismantled automatically before their parts flew to 13 who was very much laughing evilly. "Ya talk too much, eh? 'ell bout to find out." 13 said before a dark blue light engulfed him. The result shocked Eighteen as there stood a gigantic android, near to the size of Sixteen, if not bigger. His hair was deep orange and the smirk widened. Shaking off the sudden shift of events, Eighteen assumed a battle stance. "Ready sweet bun, cus you ain't gettin outta this one easily, know what am talkin' bout?"

Giving her on smirk Eighteen spoke. "Bring it on asshole. You were pretty stupid then, now you can apply for Papa Smurf." The sense of fashion that the Android seemed to have valued shook at the haughty female's comment.

Without remorse he charged, bringing down his fist, full force upon Eighteen, who caught it, eliciting a shockwave. "Earlier it was jus business, bitch shit! Now it ought be personal! Ha!" He shot an energy beam at point blank, sending Eighteen to the wall before following up with a tackle, which was countered by the blue eyed woman who dodged and without turning, encircled her arms around 13's head from behind and kicked the back of his and placed him in a Muta lock.

"You were saying?" The blue hybrid android struggle in vain, trying to break free from the physically stronger opponent before she rips his head off. Then he stopped and a smirk came over his face. Sensing the movement's stop from the android below her, Eighteen peeked over her shoulder, trying to see what the smurf was up to. "What-"

"You know honey, I am inta back ta!" His voice was right behind her ear caused her eyes to widen. "Oh and forgotta tellya that I'm turnable! Here's a parting gift from Uncle Super Thirteen. S.S. Deadly Bomber!" He launched his most powerful attack in his Super enhanced form at point blank, sending her into the solid titanium alloyed wall, and penetrated into it.

Getting up with a smirk on his face, he scanned through the debris. "Ha Who's your daddy now, bitch?" He boasted after seeing no forms of surviving matter that might belong to Eighteen. And he was positive that she was not able to escape the blast and his scanner pointed out the last signature of Eighteen's form was right in front of the blast.

"I don't know..but who's yours?" 13 froze when he felt the short woman right behind him, but was too late and at a disadvantaged position to avoid the brute knee that dug into his back bone, following it was a leg swing to his cranium, his bones bended from the superior endo skeleton. Eighteen wouldn't deny about the blast doing a number on her, the back of the jacket and T-shirt were ripped off and her jeans ass was gone. But she couldn't give a shit, right now, she needed to rip this bastard blue smurf limb by limb.

13 got up, his face nearly destroyed, his right eye socket was crushed, the synthetic skin of his lip and lower jaw was gone and his upper body was twitching, but there was a clear scowl in his one goofd looking eye. "Bitch!" The two ran towards each other and engaged in hand to hand combat, with Eighteen clearly winning, but at the same time getting her share of hits.

13 knew he needed to find a trump card from his deck if he wanted to keep his balls. And his scanner found one. 'Bio Life detected. Organ: human heart. Recommended Action: A hard blow to the left breast.' His guidance system spoke and he waited for the the right moment. And it came. Eighteen held his left shoulder in a solid grip while pulling back her left arm for a punch that could rip his head off. Completely leaving his left arm for attack and her entire chest unguarded. His left fist glowed red and with all the power he could muster at that moment, shot his hand forward. "S.S. Deadly Hammer!"

The attack did its job, albeit not damaging Eighteen's tissues, did impact her human heart, temporarily shutting her off and blasting her with a ki blast. Not wanting to be boastful, 13 scanned the surrounding for useful junk and immediately found Gero's dead corpse. But it wasn't enough, all that old model could do was fix his back. Scanning further, he saw another chamber with the initials that had a number written. 20.

"Well 20, time for ya ta help ya ol'brother 13." He ripped the casing and the clown like android's useful parts were immediately refitted to his. Around a few minutes to half an hour passed as the Redneck android..who was blue now searched in more junk and refitted himself with good parts. Someone might wonder, why he is not searching the area where Eighteen was knocked off or why not take Eighteen's parts. The answer was simple, a cat who got burnt by hot milk will fear cool milk too. He wasn't taking any chances.

"An antimatter generator..and done. I'm gonna be the first self assembled sixth gen redneck!" He flexed his body, now varying in colors as the parts were from black to white. Without a movements waste, he shot a small attack to the side, incinerating most of the wall and the mountains behind it. 'Scanning power standing. Cyborg Serial number: #18- 250,000,000RR. Damage scan: 100,000,000RR+. Self analysis: 300,000,000RR. Chance of victory 2:5.' "Now that's what am talkin bout!" Walking towards the dark corner where he knocked Eighteen away, 13 stepped over the debris of glass metal and floor and stopped towards the crouching form of Eighteen, who was heaving hard.

'Darn it..that blow..why does it hurt?' It was faint, but she could still hear it, her armor that had weakened let out a sound that would easily be missed even by canines. THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP.

"So how ya been? Hope ya ready for me sweety, cus ya daddy jus brought ya some candy." Eighteen looked up to the disfigured, but fully functional android. His face was a deep purple, while the region of his eye were red, his right chest was a little big and was blue while his left was a little small, comparatively and orange like his hair. His abdominal muscles were in the configuration of a rainbow. Surprisingly he kept both his arms and legs, which seemed to be the only base parts other than his hair.

"Bring it on jerk.." Eighteen stood up in wobbly legs, ready for death as she saw him walking towards her with his fist lit in red, the same move that caused her this injury. But somehow it felt different, more malicious and something told her there won't be a next time after this.

13 swatted away Eighteen's punches with his free hand before grabbing her by the head and lifting her up, raising his hand to deliver the blow on Eighteen's dangling body. "Got somethin you wanna say?"

Eighteen was not going to avert her eyes as she stared at her death with a pained face, but growled out. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Will do. Now bye!" Eighteen saw it in slow motion, 13's fist was slowly approaching her, and then another hand came from the side, holding the blue supercharged fist attack. And just like that, the supposedly most powerful Android was pushed away, making Eighteen fall to the grip and allowing her to see her savior who was none other than the Mohawk android, who was on equal footing with Super 13.

"Stop. Abort your mission immediately." The new Android spoke emotionlessly.

Angry at the buffed man for stopping his fun, 13 raised his fist to grab the man who stood with his hands folded. "Who you fool?" Then he noticed, his right arm was gone, the same one this new Android caught. Soon enough realization came to his system. 'Android 16: 600,000,000RR. Details: Classified. Recommended Measure: Avoid any form of hostile confrontation.' His gaze fell on Sixteen's folded arms, one had something dangling. 13's entire newly modified arm. "Al'ight big man..I will leave.." The colored Android began moving back.

"Negative. My scanners indicate destructive traits from your core. I will not allow that kind of indiscipline." That was the only warning 13 got as Eighteen watched in fascination on how Sixteen seemed to mutilate 13 perfectly as if he was dismantling a car for spare parts.

 **Eight Months passed..**

The world was in the process of picking up it's fallen pieces, which was rather an effective and efficient job with Capsule Corp taking it up as the peoples supplier by bringing the numerous factories back to life. Roads, buses, houses and flats to a certain number. Human life began to emerge more and more, those who were hiding under the ground began to come up in small numbers. But..there was one question that remained in everyone's hearts...

"Mommy, where is the Gold Fighter?" A little girl maybe no older than six or seven asked her much taller mother who was holding her hand as they walked through the newly constructed footpath of East City.

Looking down at her dark haired daughter, the brown haired mother smiled at her child's curious face. "He's watching over us honey, from above the sky." The child looked up in wonder before turning to her mother once again with curiosity.

"Like daddy?" A thin strand of hurt flew by the woman, but she shook it off with a smile.

"A little like that, daddy watches only us, while the Gold Fighter watches all." Eight months, and the World Savior, the destroyer of the Androids, the peoples hero, was missing in action. The last broken footage of him was from a dead soldier's broken helmet camera where their normal golden haired hero turned more golden and spikier before ripping apart the black haired Android. That much was the video, the rest was obvious right, he went and destroyed the female?

Walking into the newly constructed and probably the largest park, the two slowly made their way to the center where a small crowd was formed around something tall that was wrapped by a huge silk sheet. The King, the Mayor, Commanders of various Forces in their ceremonial suits, sat on the stage set up in front of the statue with numerous guards surrounding the area with advanced guns and guard dogs sniffing for bombs or anything suspicious. The excited chatter of the people gathered destroyed any signs of distress as they all waited for the ceremony to begin.

King Furry stood up, causing the crowd to quiet down, they watched him make his way to the raised platform. Clearing his throat, he began. "Good morning, today, I stand before you, not as your King, not a rich man, royalty or anything, I stand here as one of you, I stand here to take in the precious breath given to us, and to thank the one man who dedicated his life for that purpose." The King paused to observe the peoples silence which indicated that he had their attention.

"I am sure that at least once in all of our past thirteen years of terror filled lives, the past thirteen years of our fears, that we were saved by him. No cities were safe, no fortress were impenetrable for them, and even our hero failed to accomplish this for the past thirteen years. But now..the same man has truly saved us all..but is not here with us to celebrate..he vanished without a trace.."

There was a sad disappointed murmur that passed through the crowd. "But he is there in all of our hearts!" The King exclaimed. "And for him, we give this park as a small token of our appreciation!" Cheers erupted from the people as the King walked up to the silk sheet and pulled it off to reveal the statue of the 'Gold Fighter' looking to the horizon where the sun would rise. A small hooded figure stood at the end of the crowd, right next to a giant bulky man with an orangish red Mohawk.

"Eighteen. Where are you going?" The giant man asked, his voice nearly mechanical and emotionless, that caused the hooded figure to stop.

"Away from these worms who are celebrating mine and Seventeen's deaths, Sixteen." The disgruntled voice of the gorgeous blonde woman came as she continued on. The giant, Sixteen, quietly followed his companion out of the park, all the while his gaze travelling to all the side attractions, mainly rare animals. Giant Tortoises and turtles that occupied a small island in a small pond, the many deer's that were on another side and small harmless herbivorous dinosaurs and so on.

"You cannot blame them. Tyranny was never tolerated, inconsiderate of the race." Sixteen's voice stopped her on her track.

"Tyranny? Over them? We did exactly what they do to pest infestation." She once again began walking, now faster than ever, but Sixteen was calmly following her on every step.

"Negative. Pests are creatures that harm you. If that was the case, then Super Android 13 might have considered you as a pest." She stopped once again, her beautiful blue orbs widened. It was a slap to her face when she heard those words.

"Can't you destroy him?" Eighteen spoke annoyed.

"Negative. My Primary Objective is the termination of Son Goku. He has been deceased. However the individual called Gohan has a power past my scouters reading, leaving him victorious in every scenario. Except Project Perfection."

.

.

.

Meanwhile at a secluded location in the Mount Pazou region...

"Mom! What do you think?" Wearing a sleeveless blue gi, the legendary Gold Fighter of the world held a fat radish and a huge grin on his face. Beside him was his mountain of a man he called his grandfather, the Ox-King who was wearing a T-shirt as he too ploughed the field.

Chi-Chi stopped beating the clothes and looked up before wiping away the sweat formed on her brow with the back side of her hand. "I don't think that's can even reach you stomach, much less all of us together." The excitement on her son's face didn't disappear as he started plucking the vegetables and filling the small trolley.

Holding a large bunch of radishes, the Ox King walked up to his daughter's house, stopping where Chi-Chi was. "Chi-Chi, I think you and Gohan should move in with me. The castle can provide a better life than this." He knew it was a lost case asking his daughter to leave this place, but he had to try.

Like always, Chi-Chi smiled and looked up at her father. "You know the answer dad, I can't leave here, you can never tell when Goku will be coming..besides..this place is all what I have that is him and our memories.." Her eyes teared up, threatening to fall. Not wanting to make that happen, the Ox-King smiled broadly.

"Are you sure Chi-Chi, because I see a man hellbent on following his father's footsteps, if I may, he's twice the man Goku had ever been." His gaze was on an animatedly angry Gohan who was in a word fight with a rodent, who seem to be protesting at the demi-saiyan.

Seeing her son's antics, the mother giggled. "Hehe..you are right dad, I just wish he would take it easy..he trains more than Goku and he kept on going right after he got off the bed..I just wish _he_ was here to see this..my Goku would have been proud of him.." A lone tear fell as she stared into the horizon.

"Mom! Here." Gohan placed the vegetables on the ground. "Grampa, can you take them inside, please? I'm gonna take a flyby with Icarus." As on cue, a loud ferocious roar came from the skies as an enormous dragon with a long neck and an arrow model head with shining purple scale descended down from the clouds and landed on the side of the hill near them. "Hi Icarus!" This enormous bulky beast that resembled Acnologia from Fairy Tail, but was only twice the size of their house was indeed the once chubby Dragon. Now, not an ounce of fat was on his body, in fact he was quiet ripped with muscles. Unfortunately. "Ack Icarus! Stop!" The Dragon ran to his best friend and gave a wet sloppy lick and sat down like a pet.

"Well. Be back before dark." Still her voice had fear in them. How could she not? Every time she sees that scar on his beautiful handsome face, she gets reminded of the days where he came back half dead- 'No! I can't let that scare me anymore!' "No..just come home before dinner.." She smiled at her son who immediately understood what his mother was thinking.

"Don't worry mom, its just over the cliff. Icarus had a boy with Fira. They wanted me to name him. I will be back soon." The Son matriarch smiled and reached down to grab a bundle of the fruits her father plucked.

She turned to Icarus and held them out. "Here, give this as a present to your son. From Chi-Chi." Icarus slowly bent his mighty head down and sniffed the fruits before opening his mouth..big mistake.

BANG!

Out of nowhere the frying pan smashed him down and in the next second he did something drastic..he abandoned his honor and pride as a dragon and hid behind Gohan with his eyes closed..while the Saiyan himself was slightly nervous. "Gohan. You give the baby this. Otherwise he might eat it." Of course, some dragons may deem this stupid for a dragon, but from his past experience, he knew Frying Pans and Chi-Chi were a Extinction program.

Escaping quickly, the Dragon and his master flew to the cliff where Icarus has nested. It was a cave in the mid portion of the mountain. Landing down, both of them made their way inside to see the Green female Dragon Icarus has mated coiled around something.

"Prr.." An almost pur like sound escaped Icarus, causing the female Dragon to wake up slowly and stand cautiously in between Gohan and someone he was going to meet. A small growl escaped her lips as she glared at her husband who brought a strange being into their den. Again Icarus purred and suddenly a Purple bullet shot from underneath the female dragon and latched on to the new playmate his father brought.

"Wow pal! You are an enthusiastic one! Hahaha that tickles." Gohan tried to hold the little chubby dragon in place, who was going in loops, through his arms, over his shoulder. "You know what?" Gohan caught the squirming dragon who opted to start lick his face in joy. "You are just like your father when I found him, but. He stared at Icarus's copy who's only difference was the emerald green eyes. "But you are far too cute and look what I brought you?" Gohan, in a non threatening manner showed the Dragoness the fruits and held it to the little unique dragon who immediately bit into all of it in one single bite.

"You are more enthusiastic then your father..but you are like him all the same.." He looked over the Drake before a smile formed on his face. "Unique..Adwaith..from now on, you will be known as Adwaith, and I'm your uncle Adwaith..Gohan."

.

.

.

Sorry. I had to see what were the possibilities this story could travel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skip this if you want, just me taking out frustration.**

 **Reviews that are totally unrelated.**

 _Guest Feb19 C4_

 _Really now? Guest Reviewers are Cowards and annoyining?Because we do not have a account.0_0_

 _How Stupid.. Most of us just Do not care to make a Account.. Yes i Saw your Ignorant Review in Wonder Boy. You Should really brain and not look at from point of view. The Author was never flamed yet he Insulted the guest reviewers for simply Correcting him. The butthurt Author only told things from his point of reviews and deleted the reviews._

 **This review was given for my chapter 4. This guy's saying that the author saw things from his point of view. Well I gotta tell these flaming cowards that why don't they see it from the author's point of view.**

 **This is from my Inuyasha story Dragon Slaying Dog Demon**

 _Guest_

 _Concerning Wonderboy.._

 _What Fuckvis Wrong with me? What the Fuck is Wrong with you... are that Gullible and Naive? We Never Flamed and he Started Spouting because we simply pointing the truth not Flaming him. He Got Flamed when he Started Talking Trash to us and called Us DBZ Fanboys._

 _Get Your Facts right before you start playing Favorites._

 **This is to review to Dragon Ball Legacies. The review was found in my DBz story Gohan A Legend Born**

 _Guest_

 _Messed grammer? Bitch shut the fuck up. My Grammer is is completly fine. You on the need to pull a Thumb out of your ass. We guests do not have to make a Account. The Fact that you naively defend someone with Who admitted was wrong and at the same time insult the guests shows how Immature you are. We are nit afaid of Responses. I suppose you do not have the brains to simply realize some of us to do not give a fuck about making a Account. The only reason why you call us simply because you can not Handle critism and to change the subject making us a scapegoat for your flaws_

 **Now I am not deleting these reviews that are completely unrelated to my fanfiction stories. Because I want to make sure that the guests must know how much it takes a person to find an idea and put it in words. You flaming us, or saying unrelated things that authors wish to correct in a civilized manner (eg: power levels that guests seem to care about most in DBZ stories). If you want, send us a PM instead of sending anonymous reviews that has other things to say.**

Chapter 3: Begin Anew..or not

"So..Gohan.." The mentioned demi-saiyan sighed tiredly at the sound of his little friend who sat next to him. The spawns of Goku and Vegeta sat at the small sandy shore of the sea, the main objective was meditating, but unfortunately, the young light purple haired demi-saiyan was restless. It has been a few weeks since they have seen each other, and the little boy was beyond excited to see his mentor cum brother.

Gohan knew they won't be able to meditate with Trunks being restless like this, and he couldn't blame the boy either, after what he has gone through. "Yes Trunks?" He asked as he got up effortlessly, followed by the younger demi-saiyan.

"Like how did you defeat them? I mean I saw mom taking away the remains of that monster to the lab. But how were you..?" Once again he cannot blame the boy for asking these questions, after all he himself was a bit excited a few days ago.

"Well buddy, why don't I show you?" Those were the magic words as Trunks face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Well, you gotta step back a lot for this little man, because I'm still having difficulties to hold my power from causing damage to nearby objects." Trunks jumped back up on rock, but Gohan shook his head, with another leap the little Saiyan jumped a hundred feet away and stood afloat and the older man nodded before taking a deep breath.

'This is awesome!' Trunks excitedly watched his mentor from his spot. The orange gi clad man took a few seconds to breath deeply before clenching his fists and powering up to the Super Saiyan which felt far more powerful than his old Super Saiyan transformation, but then it happened, electricity began to spark around the Super Saiyan, his muscles bulged before contracting to a back a little, the ground around him shook and the sea water from the shore formed an ark while the ground Gohan stood cratered.

"Aahhhhhhhh!" Gohan roared as he exerted more power needed than usual to give Trunks a show of his life, the wind whipped around him as golden flames started to take form from his ki. Trunks covered his eyes from the debris that flew in all directions with its center as the demi-saiyan.

"A-amazing!" Trunks spoke in amazement from the display of power by the demi-saiyan. "Argh!" He growled in mild pain that his eyes felt when the entire area went gold. Slowly after a few seconds, the purple haired demi-saiyan opened his eyes and moved his hands away when he knew that the light has gone and the tremors had stopped. The sight he was revealed to was something both amazed and scared him.

"So? Whattdaya think?" Gohan's voice was the same albeit a bit cocky, his entire body continued to glow gold while his hair extended up more spikier with a single strand that fell down, there was no sizable change in his physical structure, except his muscles being more clear cut. And the constant emission of electricity around him placed his entire being in the league of a dangerous warrior.

"A-awesome!" Trunks jumped down and landed a few feet away from his mentor. "I can't believe there is something like this! I can sense your power! Its like multiplied into ten or twenty times than before! So, what do you call this? Super Saiyan beyond Super Saiyan?" Although Trunks joked, Gohan saw the stress that was acting on his friend.

"Well.." Gohan began, and with a sigh, the Super Saiyan transformation went off. "..I call it Super Saiyan 2." He saw the relieved state Trunks body came but smiled at the disappointed look he got for letting down the transformation. "You need to have good control over this form, because this one doesn't run out of energy and that same energy can destroy objects around me and harm people nearby.." Trunks listened to what the older Saiyan said carefully. "So, what do you think of the name?"

"Huh?" Trunks returned to the land of reality and stared at the demi-saiyan confusedly.

"Super Saiyan 2, what do you think of the name? Is it good?" Gohan asked as he sat back down on the sand before closing eyes and continuing his meditation, his face more relaxed with having Trunks calmed down.

"Oh..yea..its pretty cool.." Trunks said with a grin as he too sat down and began to meditate, although his excitement can be seen from his edgy posture.

The older demi-saiyan smiled at the words before losing himself to the world of zen. 'One day Trunks..you will be in my place, till then enjoy your teenage years kiddo..' An hour or so later, they moved towards their primary objective. To make the younger demi-saiyan come into the league of the Legendary golden haired warriors.

The young Saiyan was standing over a rock as he powered up, his hair was rising and falling while the rock he stood over cracked, his scream was getting louder and louder but his hair still remained purple. "Trunks, the power comes in response to a need, not a desire..think about a painful event that hurts you the most, that you have to become a Super Saiyan to stop it from happening!" Gohan coached from his spot on the sand, not at all phased by the display of power.

"Aaaaaraaarrgghhhhhhaaaaaaa-gag!" Trunks felt his knee buckle before his power output was suddenly cut off. He stopped his fall by landing on his knee, panting heavily. "Damn..Gohan..how did you..ever transform..when you were a kid.." The elder Saiyan threw the small towel at the Capsule Corp. heir and smiled sadly at the boy.

"It was a few days after the Androids..Vegeta found his transformation..he and Piccolo were the only remaining eligible fighters, the rest were all wiped out, the two of them fought bravely, while I helped the people to get away from the danger zone.." Gohan walked towards the wet sand, staring into the horizon. "When I came back to help them..it was already too late for Piccolo..I gathered his dying body into my lap..he asked me to let it go..my power..he believed in me..and I transformed as his body vanished from my arms." Gohan sighed as he turned around and smiled sadly at the look of sadness in the boy's eyes.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence for the younger Saiyan. "Uh..Gohan.." The mentioned hero turned to his pupil who was looking sad. "Can you..tell me how my dad was? You knew him didn't you?" Gohan looked curiously at his friend. "Mom never tells me anything, other than him being a great man.."

Gohan snorted, a smirk came over his scarred face as he looked back into the ocean. "Heh..he was tough..extremely powerful, arrogant and very proud." Gohan chuckled to himself but stopped. "..and the last guy I watched die who fought along side with us.." Gohan's words shocked the young teen.

"Y-you..were.." Trunks was at a loss of words.

The older Saiyan nodded his head sadly. "I was there..heck, he maybe the only reason I'm still alive to do all these things.." Once again the man chuckled humorlessly. "..just after I transformed, I followed Vegeta's ki, when I got there, the Androids were already moving along for their next city. As they became dots into the distance, I tried to follow them, but a ki blast fired at me, it was weak, but it still stung like hell! It came from below the ruins of the city..there I saw him..fighting for his last breath, the Prince of all Saiyans.." Gohan paused, thinking back to all those years before.

Trunks waited for his teacher to resume the story, but the older Saiyan was lost in his dark past. "Uh Gohan?"

"Huh? Oh yea, sorry about that, its just that..I want you to know, that your father cared about your wellbeing..I do sometimes wonder how Bulma ended up with him, but as she said, he was a great man." Gohan smiled before walking over to the young Saiyan and ruffling his hair.

"Why? You respect him because he fought against the Androids?" Trunks curiously asked.

Once again Gohan snorted. "Hardly, even if he was a good man or a bad man, he would have jumped the opportunity to fight anyone."

"Then?" Trunks asked curiously.

"I respect him because..his last wish was to protect you and Bulma.." He remembered a dying Vegeta who he pulled out of the rubble saying. _'Brat..you are the only one now..protect..Bulma..and my brat..'_ Both of the demi-saiyans got up and took flight, they have work to do. The Androids maybe gone, but the damage wasn't completely taken care of. Right now, they were trying to locate children who are hiding, the ones orphaned.

.

.

.

It was night time, and as he promised, Gohan sent back his pupil back to Capsule Corps. The demi-saiyan flew slowly over the cities, each one coming out of the dark as the lights from the partialy destroyed skyscrapers and the now working streets. Yes, people were less in number, but the remaining alive ones were coming out. 'Gotta see Master Roshi and his folks soon, its been a while..'

Floating over the city, he gazed at the small tinkling lights. Life was beginning again. There was a report of millions moving to the cities all around the world from their hiding. "I know its not the ideal world, nor is it the one you would have protected dad, but I'll keep my word to the very end." The sound of sirens alerted the demi-saiyan. He shot down to the city at supersonic speeds and stopped above the source and chuckled. A busted Police Cruise, a cat or dog might have struck some switch. Landing on the ground softly, he opened the ruined door that came with his arm upon pulling and turned the switch of the siren off.

Looking around, he found the area he was standing to be vacant of life, broken stores, totaled cars..bones. Long grass growing out from the houses. These were the androids doings, he thought grimly, then an idea popped in his mind. "Of course! A perfect area to control the excess output!" Carefully he powered up, his first transformation did nothing to the environment other than the rattling of wind. But now came the real challenge, with a grunt, that he replaced the roar, the wind blew stronger while the earth cracked underneath them, the abandon buildings close by began to shake.

With the completion of his second transformation, he sighed softly, relaxing his body while keeping his power running was difficult, and that's why he need to be carefull while handling stuff, or he might risk annihilating a city. Slowly walking towards shop which had a dead car parked in through the window, he placed either arm on the trunk, the metal immediately bending upon his touch. "Shiittt.." He hissed, and applied more restraints over his ki, sweat formed on his forehead at the amount of concentration he was applying.

"Mew..."

"Ah!" The demi-saiyan, startled, obliterated the entire shop and parts of the other buildings nearby while turning around to see the sound that belonged to a shocked cat. Quickly dropping out of his Super Saiyan forms, he glared at the cat comically. "Look what you did! Shame on you!" He flailed. But snapped his attention towards the sounds of sirens and people running towards the blast area. "Well damn.." Without anymore delay he shot up into the darkness at mach speed.

"Phew..that was close.." He could already hear the news crew and the newly formed police, mostly army men clearing the area. The demi-saiyan once again began his journey through the dark skies.

*GROWL*

He paused and held his stomach. "Great.." The Saiyan forgot to have his evening snacks, and now his appetite was taking revenge upon him. "Oh thank goodness!" With a boom he flew down to the new city below him. Landing on an empty alley, he walked out fast, utilizing his nose, he quickly followed the scent of food. Within seconds, he was standing before the signboard 'Satans Restaurant', it was a bit roughed up, but was kept neat and two above average human kis were inside too.

Without much of a thought, the demi-saiyan walked into the small well kept restaurant, there were potted plants in the corners and a medium sized aquarium on the wall with two fat gold fishes. There were a few people inside, eating food, mainly couples and families. Upon his entry, the door bell chimed which caused everyone to pause and stare at the entrance, mainly the new comer. The people were not ready to lose their alertness to be careful of a blonde and black twins. Most of them turned back after seeing he was not the demons, but some looked awed at the gi he wore, mainly the kids.

Sitting down on an empty booth, he picked up the menu and checked. Beef, chicken, veg, and fish sandwiches, steak and pork roasted. There were only these few items, after all, people are just settling down and moving around exploring their new areas. "Ahem. So have you decided or do you want fanboy?" Gohan was startled by the voice and looked up to see a blue eyed raven haired girl staring at him with a bored face while holding a notepad.

"Uh..yea..I would like a few plates of steak for this much money." Gohan took the pouch he carried the sensu beans and emptied it on the table, which was quite a lot of money.

"Are you sure? You got money, but buying and wasting food isn't tolerated." She spoke with a firmness in her voice.

"Oh don't worry! I will finish it up!" Gohan spoke embarrassedly while reassuring the hostess. The raven haired girl walked away with the orders while grumbling about stupid fanboys.

"Mind if I join you man? There ain't any other free space around here." Another voice, which belonged to a man who maybe a little taller than him came. He stood there in blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a jacket of the same color. His blonde hair fell to his shoulders and had a long scar that stretched from the top right corner of his forehead to the the bottom left jaw.

Gohan was more than happy to allow and nodded. "Sure." The stranger sat down and placed a badge with a dull golden star on it on the desk. Gohan, least bothered, waited for the food with a pleasant face.

"Sharpner Lee." The stranger spoke.

"Huh?" Gohan's attention was brought to the blonde man. "Oh. Uh Gohan Son." Gohan gave a small bow.

The stranger began, catching the demi-saiyan's attention when he lit a cigarette. "New around here?"

"Oh no, not at all, just passing by, I'm headed to Mount Pazou." Gohan replied honestly, Sharpner puffed out some smoke while nodding before holding out the open cigarette box to the demi-saiyan. "No thank you. I don't smoke." He politely declined.

"Hmm. Well I wasn't one either..thought I could be a guy who didn't have any bad habits..well, until the Androids.." Gohan didn't know why this man was revealing all this personal information but had a small hint from the scent of liquor that was mixed with the smoke. "Even then we didn't have a problem, mom, me, my sister and my old man moved away to the forest, so these robots won't be able to find us..we use to listen to all this radio stuff..about how those two terrorized cities across the world.."

"Its okay now, right? They won't be coming back to terrorize you or anyone." Gohan tried to speak soothingly.

Sharpner chuckled darkly. "Oh no..the Androids weren't the ones that took away my family..it was a group of bandits..human bandits..I was twelve..my elder sister and mother, raped and shot and decapitated my dad..left me to tell the tale.."

"I'm sorry for your loss.."

"Yea..me too..but I really wanted to thank that girl android..you know. She might have been messing up the city nearby and might have heard the gunshots..fools..they might have thought she was my sister or something..and tried to pull the stunt on her..oh..it felt so good..it was as if she did exactly or even more perfectly than what I wanted to do to them.." Gohan listened carefully. "She threw some green bean at me..said that it will help my busted shoulders and knees.."

"Green bean? Like a large bright green one?" Gohan asked the blond. "And did it heal you?"

Sharpner raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Those were taken from, Tien Shinhan, one of the fighters..he was the only guy that had one..it must have fallen off.." Gohan spoke, remembering that day he threw the sensu bean at the triclops, but was caught by Eighteen who kicked him away before putting down Tien.

"Tien Shinhan, as in the legendary assassin?" Sharpner asked curiously.

"He left that life after quitting the Crane school..he was a good man.." Gohan spoke sadly.

Gohan's face grew excited as he smelt his ordered items coming his way. "Hello there cutie! You were the one who ordered all this?" The woman was a short haired blonde with a bubbly outlook but the demi-saiyan could see it in her eyes, the pain of loss, similar to the other hostess, both of them hid it in different ways.

"Yes ma'am!" Gohan nodded with a smile.

"Its Erasa by the way!" She giggled before turning to Sharpner, her mood taking a one eighty. "And how many times do I have to tell you to not smoke!" She pulled the cigarette from the other blond's lips, earning a protest which was totally ignored by Erasa as she took it and went off with an annoyed scowl.

Sharpner sighed tiredly and looked back to the demi-saiyan. "Girls-" His jaw fell on the table, the behemoth of food(to normal people) was gone and the demi-saiyan was wiping his hands with a tissue. "What happened to all that food?!" He nearly screamed.

"Huh? Oh hehe well I got quite an appetite..runs in the blood.." Gohan wasn't full yet, but could contain his hunger for a few hours more. "Well it was nice meeting you Sharpner, I gotta get going now." This however confused the natural blonde.

"Huh? You said you are headed to Mount Pazou, its at least over a thousand mile from here." Sharpner asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry. I will fly from here." Gohan's answer was duly noted by the blonde.

Erasa came with some fries and a sandwich and placed them in front of Sharpner. "Are you sure?" Over hearing the demi-saiyan, she asked concerned. "The whether report says there's a storm coming up, we got accommodations too, why don't you leave tomorrow at dawn?"

Gohan thought back, and remembered the air being chilly and if he carefully observed, he could hear the thunder approaching from miles away, but it wasn't a problem, he could very well be flying over the storm. "I could just fly over the storm..besides, I don't have enough money to pay the expense." Gohan chuckled as he remembered his pouch being clean out of money.

"Oh no need to worry. V took a bit of your sum for the room." Gohan looked at the waitress confusedly.

"Huh?"

"Oh my friend at the desk who took your orders." She pointed her thumb behind, and Gohan saw the raven haired woman talking to an exiting customer. "Her name's Videl, or more formally, Detective Videl Satan, Homicide, this idiot's superior." He heard the blonde male grumbling.

"Oh, must be tough doing all the detective work.." Gohan stated as he leaned back. "But why are police people doing these work, not saying that this is a bad job, are you in undercover?" He asked curiously, developing a small interest.

"Nah..only recently was the police force got their place back, till then it was the Army that always took the actions, so we were pretty much hanging around this place, this was a refugee corner, now that all of the terrorism is over, I got promoted, ya know, there was no use for many detectives when the androids were killing people..we did small jobs like evacuation and rescue." He shrugged and leaned back.

"Oh.." After that, Erasa lead the demi-saiyan to the second floor where there was eight small rooms, each having just a single bed, small nightstand with a lamp on, a latrine and a raised window. The walls were unpainted for some time with little holes that were the reminiscents of nails that have fallen off or removed.

"Its nothing much, but homes that can be used are hard to be found, even in the city. Some of them are already occupied and most of them are ready to fall off." Erasa spoke with a sad smile.

"Uh..no problem, I have slept at weird places throughout my life, so compared to those, this is a pretty neat place you have here." Gohan spoke as he opened the door to get inside.

"Oh, you should come down and watch the TV with us, after all you being such a big fan don't want to miss the Savior of the Worlds tribute, right?" Gohan looked confusedly at the blonde.

"Oh come on! The guy who's outfit you copied!" Erasa poked the demi-saiyan, who still was confused.

"God..are you playing with me?" Gohan's confusion was getting on the usually bubbly blonde's nerves. "The Gold Fighter dummy!"

"!" Gohan went mute, completely.

"See, do you want to miss it?" The demi-saiyan shook his head dumbly before following the blonde down the stairs. It took a few minutes to close down the restaurant and clean the tables and soon enough, a few more people, the regular residents of the place and a big afro haired person who was Video's father came and sat down in the chairs.

The heavy patter of the rain and the roaring thunder from outside was nullified by the buildings thick walls to some extent. "Alright guys, TV's here." Sharpner and Videl placed the old model TV on the table while Eras a came with the chords and modem. Another five minutes passed for the setting up of the old box.

"Alright everybody, its done!" Erasa claped cheerfully.

The first few minutes were passed by safety commercials and essential supply commercials since fashion advertisements and other normal stuff were just starting to get back on their feet. And then suddenly the Video certificate popped up. "Everybody quiet! Its about to begin!"

"Thirteen years of tyranny.." The voice belonging to an well assented man came as the explosion of several buildings and eradication of entire cities came. _"The attacks seemed to be lead by two humans! A blonde haired one and a black haired one!"_ The scratching voice of a reporter came along with the screams of many people.

"It began in South City, a normal day, until they came.." The bits of video that were united to make a whole scene, blast after blast, the screams were unending. Gohan bit his tongue as the video went on. "The Earths Special Forces fought valiantly against this terrifying duo and went even to the extend of laying down their lives so a few could escape." Gohan hissed quietly as his fangs pierced his tongue slightly while his fist tightened.

"The Martial Arts fighter Krillin.." The broken video of the bald monk struggling in the arm of the blonde android came.

"The Emperor Chiaotzu.." The small beaten up man was thrown into a collapsing nuclear facility which exploded.

"The legendary crane school assassin Tien Shinhan.." One by one the names were read along with what the fighters did in the losing battle. Each city, each village, granted the channel people censored the majority. The thirty minute history named _Ghosts of Tomorrow_ took back the demi-saiyan to his era of despair and loss. The ending showed transformation and destruction of the Androids and his second Super Saiyan form.

Later that night, the demi-saiyan laid on the bed with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. His eyes were that of a ghost, all life seemed to be gone as his mind shifted to the past, all the video clippings merged together were real, albeit not exactly clear, they were taken from news cameras or soldier's helmet cameras.

 _"Get away Gohan!"_

 _"Run Gohan!"_

 _"I'll hold them off!"_

These voices didn't make him thrash, not even a hair moved, there was nothing more to cry. The lightning illuminated the entire room followed by the roar of thunder, but had no effect from the demi-saiyan.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile with the teen Saiyan things were different, he was in his night clothes, which was a black t-shirt and yoga pants. "Damn it! Why does mom still treat me like a kid!" He frustratedly huffed before falling onto his bed straight while continuing to grumble. Suddenly he got up. "Why should I listen to all her demands!? I can make my on choices!" Trunks face showed firmness, which immediately leaked out after remembering the frying pan.

The night continued on with a very frustrated Trunks walking in circles inside his rooms. "I can't fight, I can't turn Super Saiyan, I can't train, I can't go out after seven-argh! What can I do in this house! Eat food?!" He growled angrily but at the mention of food his stomach too growled. "Hmmm..that doesn't sound bad..yep, a mid night snack!" Sneaking out of his room, or just vanishing and appearing in front of the refrigerator..Grabbing a whole lot of frozen food, he stuffed them into the microwave and waited.

 _Bling!_

The sound brought a grin to his face as he greedily took out all of the food in his bare arms, not at all bothered by the excessive heat. Instead of using super speed and risk the food, he opted to take the long way back. This was also a plus point as he was already half way through his food.

Trunks senses weren't as accurate as the battle hardened Gohan, but it was still there, after all he was half Saiyan. And that's how he heard the sound of a door hiss coming from the door to his right that had the words written 'LAB'. Sneaking slowly in, he followed through the research wing. Finally he came to a passage he had never seen, which was not at all surprising as he always hung around Gohan rather than going through his mother's foot steps. He cautiously floated down the stairs and reached a hall filled with stuff that he has never seen.

Walking through the row which had things arranged systematically on one side and the wall for pictures with lights detailing all of them from the top. It was like a museum, but with very weird things. The first was 3 spherical stone balls, the next was a worn out baseball bat that had a name written in black ink that was starting to fade. 'Yamcha'

He moved on to the next one, which was a burnt cap and had clothes folded underneath it, all having burn marks. The letters were written clearly on the glass encasement 'Emperor Chiaotzu'. Again an unfamiliar name.

He walked past bottles that looked like they came from the prehistoric era and giant turtle shells, a small pole and then he stopped. There were 3 long glass chambers. In the center was an orange gi, torn up and abused by time that was kept straight, he looked down to see the name 'Son Goku'. "Wow..Gohan's father's.."And on the right was an equally destroyed purple gi with semi destroyed white cape. "Piccolo..his mentor.." Then his entire body froze at the sight of the remaining one item. A broken Saiyan armor with dried blood at the edges.

.

.

.

.

"Quit your cop work Sharpie and start arranging the tables, the customers are gonna start coming." Erasa was setting up the table alone as Videl has already left for her duty. Gohan and Sharpner were standing a little away with the blonde glaring at the spiky haired man who returned a confused.

"Well I hate to say this, but you are under arrest under the penal code 28..or something around..for not possessing a pilot license and flying around, risking your own life and others along with possible property damage." Gohan stared dumbfounded at the man and that's how he found himself sitting on the waiting area of Orange Star Police Station's waiting area. And to be honest, he was a little nervous. Yes he was in situations of life and death, but this was different. He was a good person and he was waiting here to be imprisoned, somethingto that is done to criminals.

"Mr. Son?" A lady officer in her mid twenties like him came with a distressed face. "The charge sheet has been filed, you have the right to hire an attorney, if you can't we will hire one for you." She didn't bother reading the rights. She knew that these were petty things, but then why was this necessary? To bring back law and order.

"Uh..can I call a friend?" The woman nodded and pointed at the phone attached to the wall. The demi-saiyan carefully got up, not wanting to break the cuffs on his arms accidentally. The lady officer watched him converse with someone for a minute while he cried animatedly.

Once again he was waiting. "Hey." He looked up to see Videl standing there with two cups of coffee. "Here you go." She handed him one and sat down next to him. "You don't have to worry, this will only look like those detentions kids get at school, three days is tops." She took a sip from her coffee.

"Huh?"

"Well.." She took another sip. "We just want to start back the system..sure the people are only settling down now, but we need to start things or regret it after the economy becomes lawless and corrupt." She explained.

There were quite a few people in the floor, maybe a dozen officers and a dozen people with complaints and enquiries and a bunch who were detained from robbery to property damage. But all of their attention turned to the entrance as a lady with with two persons in suits walked in. She had turquoise hair and was in a jumpsuit while the two behind her, a girl and a guy were in formal black suits. Whispers began to start up with the name of the scientist playing the pivotal role.

Upon spotting Gohan, Bulma walked over to him with a smile. "Yo kid, fancy seeing you here, been up to no good?" Her jokes didn't work for neither the demi-saiyan nor the detective next to him. The latter completely dumbfounded while the former not liking being teased.

"Bulma.." He whined.

"Alright alright I was just having a little fun, after all when else will I be able to see Mr. Goody-two-shoes in a police station." She sat on the other side of the demi-saiyan.

"It isn't funny!" He protested.

"Well, my lawyer and PA had gone to see the Chief, you'll be out in a few minutes." There was a minute of silence and Gohan noticed that the raven haired woman was tensed and also knew that both women haven't met each other.

"Oh uh Bulma, this is Detective Videl, she also runs a small restaurant a few blocks away. Yesterday they gave me asylum." The detective was a little unprepared when the demi-saiyan mentioned her. "Oh and Videl this is Bulma, she's a scientist."

"Oh? I am a scientist now? You are breaking my poor old heart. Oh by the way sweety, hi, and thanks for letting my little Gohan stay." She held out her hand to the detective who shakily took it.

"N-no problem Mrs. Briefs." She said while give a little shake.

"Oh don't call me Mrs. Briefs, it makes me feel really old." A few minutes went by with small talks.

"So how exactly are you two related?" Videl asked curiously.

"Well, little Gohan here is my godson." Soon enough the lawyers were out with Bulma and Gohan, the latter already told his goodbyes to Videl, Erasa and to a lesser extent, Sharpner.

"Thanks a bunch Bulma! But you didn't really have to come by." The demi-saiyan said as he sat next to the scientist in her jet copter.

"Nah. I wanted the exercise too you know." She waved it off. "But..thats not all Gohan, I have a problem..its about Trunks.." Her cheerfulness fell.

Worried, Gohan sat erect. "Did he get hurt?"

"In a way..he saw my collection.." She sighed. "The old basement..where I keep all the souvenirs and..all that remained of Vegeta Goku and our friends.."

Gohan sighed in partial relief. "Well..he was going to find out about it eventually..but I don't see how that can affect him so much." He asked curiously.

"Its not just those, but also some videos..one in particular.." She pressed a button on the screen next to her seat which popped up the video.

 _March 10, Age 767, three months before the Androids attack._

 _"Rarghhhhh!" The gravity was at 300 and Vegeta was pushing his body, evading the feeling to back down. "I won't let Kakarot destroy me!" Goku's death was something he could never cope with. His life was spent training till the day he heard of his arch rival's deteriorating health. His mind was stuck._

 _But three months ago, when the deadlock ended with Goku's death, he lost it. He was the god damn prince for fucks sake! He wasn't able to defeat Frieza and avenge his race. 'Kakarot did!'_

 _He was not the first Super Saiyan! 'Kakarot was!'_

 _He still was not a Super Saiyan! 'Kakarot lived and died as one!'_

 _He couldn't take his second chance to fight Frieza and his father. 'Kakarot took that away!'_

 _"I.." The gravity chamber flashed red at being over burdened. "..will not.." Vegeta's power fluctuated radically. "..let a third class fool like you overshadow meeerarghhh!" He roared as his power ripped apart the gravity chamber and flashes gold. His already spiked hair stood more erected. Vegeta breathed heavily as he bent forward and supported himself by holding his kneecaps. But even in this extreme exhaustion, he couldn't help but grin._

"So? What got him upset? Wait..don't tell me.." Gohan slumped into his seat as it dawned on him.

"He's been at it all night.." Bulma spoke worriedly. "He's feeling like he has to prove something. You need to help him Gohan, you are the only one he listens to nowadays.." Gohan nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while, I know, sorry for the late update, but here it is. Thank you all who supported and gave constructive criticism.**

 **Chapter 4: Find the Peace**

The newly constructed gravity chamber of the Capsule Corp was working at half of its strength, but it was no mere feat. One hundred and forty two times that of Earth's gravitational force and the sole living being that had the strength to keep himself together stood there in the centre of this glorious creation in his worn out pants.

Sweat glisten down the well sculpted bare chest of the demi-saiyan spawn of the Prince of all Saiyans. His breaths were laboured and his heart hammered inside his chest, but he was far from over. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his posture erect, and once again began the cycle of a series of punches and kicks that were let out in perfect synch.

Each attack moved in a blurry motion, and this was not enough for the demi-saiyan. He had seen _**someone**_ else do lightning speed punches at two hundred times the gravity of earth in a very similar room and he had every intention to do just that. The Androids maybe gone but that didn't mean he had to end his dream did he?

 _ **Son Goku**_

The name that was carved into the walls of history, the man everyone saw as the strongest under heaven. The one who everyone loved and respected; he was always involved in his life directly or indirectly. From the moment he fought with his father to the moment he inspired his father to love earth, to the extent that he willingly laid down his life to protect the very planet and humans he came to destroy for the Dragon Balls...for his mother and for _**him**_..

 _ **The Father of his Mentor, the Rival of his Father.**_

Trunks gritted his teeth as he ignored the call of his body to stop as his muscle cells were on the verge of tearing up and pushed against the machine's hold that he was fighting for three days in a row.

 **WHACK!**

He was already standing on wobbly legs, but upon being hit on the head by steel like fist, he was flat on his face. He didn't bother struggling. He knew he lost the feeling on his limbs a few seconds back and the only thing that remained was to sleep.

The boy grunted but his body didn't have the power to support his mind. Behind him stood the other demi-saiyan, his mentor, who had a frown on his face. He walked over to the controls and switched of the engine. The gravity in the room reduced to normal and the sound of harsh breaths that came from the fallen boy finally got the freedom to let it's existence be known.

Gohan walked over to the knocked out boy and picked him up before swinging him over his shoulder. "Well, I don't know where this sudden motivation came from, but you going Vegeta on us and yourself is the last thing we want buddy." The older man slowly walked out of the chamber to see the boy's mother standing outside with a solemn look. "It's ok Bulma," Gohan gave a cheerful smile. "Knowing how Vegeta is, he was bound to do all this one day." He joked as Bulma closed the gravity chamber.

Chuckling, the woman nodded. "Well hope he doesn't turn out exactly like him, just like how you didn't follow Goku's footsteps spot on."

"Well, dad was one of a kind, only an equally insane person could believe in all of his views...I can't even think about giving mercy to those Androids..." His voice darkened in the end when they reached Trunks's bedroom. Bending a little, he unloaded the teen on to the bed. "That will take care of that, he is just a little exhausted, nothing to worry about, well, except the post workout meal..." They both chuckled lightly.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Gohan?" The demi-saiyan stopped at the concept of food, but shook his head a little.

"No, I gotta go around at least twenty cities a day." At Bulma's confused face, he further explained. "After the Androids, the people are falling into gangs and stuff, some of them are still kept in refugee camps underground or in the forests, and if I don't get the ones in the forest, they are gonna trash our little greenery."

"Oh, I suppose, when you put it that way, I was also ignoring the rest of the world." She placed her hand on her chin in thought.

"So, I'll be off now." Gohan waved a good bye and was about to take off.

"Gohan wait!" The Saiyan stopped in one foot and looked at the woman in confusion.

"Yea?"

"You are not going to reveal that you are the Gold Fighter anytime soon, right?" Bulma asked with a calculated look.

"Well yea, why do you ask?" Gohan placed his hands on his hips as he looked at the scientist godmother.

"I need you to do me a favor, well not you, but the 'Gold Fighter' you." She quoted in the air. "You need to go and start up normal activities or in a more acceptable term, entertainment." Bulma saw Gohan scratch his head.

"So like...I have to go and do show business now?" Bulma chuckled at his innocent confused face that reminded of the four year old she saw in the days of her good times when death was only temporary.

She shook her head while containing her laughter. "No Gohan." She managed. "Was planning on more of a motivational words." She explained with a grin. "And I know you are good at those in the recent times."

With a look of uncertainty, the demi-saiyan spoke. "I don't know about that Bulma, uh I'm not really good at those..." He tried.

"Nonsense!" He flinched at the sudden raise in her voice. Then the giggles followed. "Trunks sleep talks your speeches!" She laughed harder at the sight of the embarrassed man. "Now go out there and pull those sulking vermin from their holes!" Ah the Vegeta talk, it was one of the few times she missed her husband. Shaking her head, she smiled at Gohan. "Go out their and get back by the time mister big shot wakes up and tries to kill himself again."

Still unsure, the demi-saiyan asked while rubbing his neck. "Ok...but is it really necessary? I mean, all of then are coming back to normalcy and all...then you are helping them with a lot..."

With a smile the scientist replied. "Gohan, it's not just about staying alive anymore, it's about being alive. People are still clustered together and are afraid to travel alone or far away." Earth's hero grimaced at the thoughtof the Androids ability to terrorize the people of Earth even after their fall and in a sense, he can't place the blame on these humans, after all it would only be a matter of time before the one he allowed to live will show up. And the panic would be inconceivable at that moment. "So, unless they want to break their cocoon and let our planet prosper again, it would remain the same dull Earth, Gohan we are given a second chance," She stressed. "You gave us a second chance, and you should make sure they don't seal themselves in fear, they need the word of their hero, they need the word of the Gold Fighter." Bulma breathed out gently.

The son of Goku looked away to the side, before turning his body too. There was a moment of silence with fear and doubt screaming on his face. The woman looked at his broad back which stayed stiff until it slumped in defeat. "Tell me what you planned on?" The scientist gave a hundred watt grin.

"I knew I didn't loose my persuasive skills." She spoke flirty on purpose and chuckled at the sight of her godson's embarrassment upon turning. "It's so fun teasing you!" She laughed.

"Yea, sure go ahead." The most powerful being in the galaxy just stuck out his tongue at the woman who was next best for his mother.

"Ah come on Gohan," She gave nudge and the two chuckled in humor. "Anyway, this is what I have in mind." The demi-saiyan looked into her eyes seriously with his attention completely focused on her words.

After the explanation was over, the demi-saiyan took a few steps back and gave a nod. "I don't know whether this is going to work Bulma, I mean, this will draw a lot of attention to you, right, are you fine with that?"

Bulma let out a small sigh and gave a nod. "Who are you kidding Gohan, they already know that the Gold Fighter is known by me. You just go out there, and make an appearance, I'll inform King Furry about your arrival." The startled look on the demi-saiyan's face made Bulma smile sympathetically. "Yea, he knows who you are."

"What?! How?!" He exclaimed in shock, his eyes were wide and his body was backed up.

"Well, you weren't exactly secret about your transformation and all..." She muttered before clearing her thoughts. "The thing is, one of the Government's surveillance drones picked up your fight and they saw your normal face, added to the fact that you wear your dad's colours and is somewhat like him, King Furry was more than sure you were Goku's." She explained monotonously.

"Crap!" Gohan cursed loudly.

"Gohan, language!" The woman scolded soundly, her tone made him shrink greatly.

"Sorry..."

Bulma chuckled internally at the effect her mom voice had on her godson. "Anyway, he'll keep it safe, after all, Goku never had to deal with the crowd. And that's saying King Furry wanted to give him a medal at a digit year. Not to mention a World Champion, you think it's because you lived far out in the forest is why your family was safe from the paparazzi?" Oh he hated the paparazzi and he was not afraid to show it, well, as much as a very polite and shy man can show it, but that's besides the point.

Gohan was silent for a moment. "Ever wondered where I got these scars from?" Bulma stared quizzically at the question thrown at her.

"Uh...saving papara-?" She couldn't finish the rest.

"Saving God damn paparazzi!" He childishly roared making the scientist godmother laugh like hyena. "Walking straight over to Seventeen's face, and asking whether they could know where he will strike next, I mean who does that?"

"Uh...the paparazz-" Onceagain she was cut off.

"The goddamn paparazzi!" Say it what he may, but the son of Goku knew he owed the old man for protecting his identity. With a deep calming breath, he gave his farewells to the scientist and floated into the air before launching at the speed of sound, the effective noise of the sound barrier breaking and the sheet of water vapor blown off.

Bulma smiled at her eldest son's disappearing figure and sighed. "Well gotta make that call." She muttered as she walked back in while taking out her smart phone.

.

.

.

The Mastodonic castle, that used to be the summer home of the Android twins was in the process of a repair but still, official activities involving politics and welfare of the world has once again began to work with King assuming back control of his throne and sending out relief measures around the globe. Speaking of King, two large anthropomorphic rhinos stood on either side of the large teak door which leads to the monarch of the world. Their job was to let no one in unless there are Androids knocking at the door.

But where was the King?

Shivering a little, the blue haired dog stood on the helipad at the top of his castle. Thirty stories from the ground made the top really susceptible to high winds. Of course there were eight buff men in black suits, black shades and wireless cords attached to their ears. "Where is he?" The monarch muttered.

The question didn't require any sort of answer, but his guards gave him one anyway. "Sir, the satellites hasn't picked up anything in 150 mile radius."

"Well, that was very informative..." Furry murmured in annoyance.

"Sir I recommend you reconfirm with Bulma Briefs whether he was instructed to land on the helipad?" Another of the guards asked the King monotonously.

The King sighed in defeat as he adjusted his glasses and turned around to face his men. "Alright..." straightened the imaginary lines on his perfect blue suit. "Call and ask where he is." He gave the command, but froze at a voice that came from behind him

"Ask where who is?" The look on his always expressionless guards was enough for him to guess who was standing behind him. It was either the Androids or it was their savior. The King slowly turned his head followed by his small body. There, standing at the edge of the helipad with his blonde hair unmoving even with the wind slamming on his body, which seemed to be covered by a force field. His teal eyes held his own dark ones in a cool stand off.

"Gah-Gold-dd Fa-ee-tter!" One of the guards stumbled back and his mouth agape in shock. The remaining three were not in any better shape either.

Snapping out of the initial shock, the King cleared his throat. "Gold Fighter." He acknowledged, giving a small bow to the young adult, which immediately resulted in gasps from the four guards.

"Sir! You can't bow down to him! You are the King!" One of them exclaimed while the others did in support but was seemingly ignored by the bowing King.

"Your Majesty." The sound drew them to see the large man give a small bow similar to the King's. The two raised their heads together and stared at each other for a moment, both seeing each other for the first time. The King of the World meeting the Savior of the World. A truly legendary moment in the history of the world, although this would have been the second if his father met the King back in the days of King Piccolo.

The anthropomorphic dog observed the tall man in front of him one more time. He was wearing the same colors he last saw Goku in but his undershirt was dark blue and had longer sleeves. His hair had grown and was cut expertly with all the spikes up and only one lock falling down rather than the normal cutting of the excess procedure he used to do and a certain scientist was to thank for this.

"I was expecting your arrival to be a joke after waiting half an hour here." The King spoke jokingly to which the demi-saiyan chuckled while scratching his neck. "But I am glad you were able to make it here." He adjusted his glasses and smiled lightly. "There are no words with which I can express my gratitude for you."

Giving of his normal grim, Gohan spoke. "Well, you could always treat me to a nice big meal." The two men chuckled heartily. He saw the King smile and then turning to his men before giving them a nod to which they opened the door and exited the helipad without a word.

"Now that they are gone, I could talk more freely without disclosing your identity. They are my trusted guards but you won't be comfortable anyway." The King spoke bluntly which the demi-saiyan accepted the same way.

"That would be for the best." Gohan spoke with a small smile.

The King nodded before asking. "So, history repeats itself and that too from the same family none the less." His eyes widened a little when the color disappeared from the demi-saiyan, leaving him in his normal dark haired state. "Astonishing, there is no doubt that you are Goku's son, the face, it's the exact same if you count out the colour." The King revealed his examination.

Scratching his head a little, the embarrassed younger man smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot sir." He replied in kind.

"So how is Ox and Princess Chi-Chi?" The old man asked pleasantly. "Last time I checked in on him, he invited me to watch the game." The King chuckled at the thought of the obese old ruler of the East.

"Grandpa's doing fine, but he's become a fan of sports and well, let's just say the whole country has to wake up at five and jog." The demi-saiyan spoke at the healthy tyranny his grandfather showed to the people of his land. "And mom, well, she doing fine, farms coming of well, and she wants me to pursue a degree now that the Androids have been stopped." He noticed the slight flinch on the King's face at the mention of the term Android. "How about you sir, how's being single coming along?" The older man chuckled at the boy's joke.

"All in good shape." With the pleasantries over, the King quickly went over to the matter at hand. "I suppose you are up to date on what Ms. Briefs and I have planned?" The demi-saiyan's eyes hardened.

"Well, not everything, just that I need to motivate the people into doing something exciting?" The King chuckled at the boy's confusion.

"Yes well, that is part of it. You see, it clicked on to me yesterday morning. If we need to do something without any profit oriented mind, but at the same time contribute the people's efforts. We need you to say it to the people directly. That will most certainly lift their spirit." The King explained.

The confusion on Gohan's face still didn't waver. "That's all fine, but you still haven't revealed what this big 'thing' is." He stated bluntly, once again making the King chuckle.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament."

.

.

.

The plans and the functions that he had to attend kept on circulating in his head as he flew to Capsule Corp. It was a busy day and the streets were now packing up for the night. The final rays of the sun gave his skin a golden glow even without transforming. He could feel the stressed life energies of the people on Earth but more than any, the one life force of a particular individual which kept on fluctuating in and out. With a jolt he broke the sound barrier with a boom and launched at hypersonic speeds to the building a fifty miles away.

Landing gently on the lawn, the demi-saiyan ignored the active Gravity chamber and went inside the Capsule Corp building. "Bulma." He called out, after he sensed her inside the lab. "Bulma?" He called out to see the scientist fast asleep with her head leaned on the desk. Letting out a sigh, he lifted her into his arms and placed her on the couch in a more comfortable position. "Well good thing I persuaded you into buying a couch, right?" He chuckled as he wrote a note.

Outside, Trunks expected Gohan to waltz in and stop him or lecture him, but he simply walked in to the mansion and towards his mother. Grunting, he brought back his attention to the pushups. Well, that was the idea until the gravity stopped all together and he knew the reason too. "Gohan, I don't-" But what happened next didn't make sense at all.

 _ **WHACK!**_

Darkness crept into his vision as his body fell limply on to the floor of the Gravity chamber, but right before his consciousness left, he felt his body getting lifted up.

"We are going to pay a little visit to the Lookout.."

 _ **An hour later...**_

Slowly waking up, the woman found herself on the couch and smiled at the realization of who placed her there. Standing up she felt something in her coat pocket. "Huh? What's this?" A neatly folded white paper. Opening it, she found the elegant handwriting of the prodigy son of hers.

 _ **Dear Bulma,**_

 _ **I have taken Trunks with me. It's about time he found the peace.**_

Bulma let out a defeated sigh. "Well...no one better to make that boy understand..." Time to work on that ship..." She stretched her limbs and walked over to the blue prints that were left incomplete. "Oh, what do you know, it's 15/71.

 **XxxX**

 **Chapter End**

 **To all the guests who flames and justifies the flames: Cow-ards. Bitches, you only bitch, you don't know how to criticize, saying it should be this and that cannot happen and stuff! Well, any sensible author or reader could clearly know if they read the reviews that you flamers are a bunch of pussies. But hey, you are basically going to start flaming me, but you know what? Good for me that everyone including yourselves will know that you are just an empty pot making a lot of noises.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Touching Glory**

"Mmmwhmm..." Trunks let out low grown of discomfort as he laid flat on his back. His back felt a little chilly due to him not wearing a shirt while training in the Gravity Room. Slowly opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of the thousands of stars that glinted on the pitch black emptiness of space that blanketed everything. Oh wait. That's not the sight he was supposed to see upon opening his eyes. It should have been the dome shaped metallic roof of the Gravity Room. A gust of wind blew over him, moving his hair to the side. Pulling his body up, he supported the upper part using his arms and looked around.

"Where the heck am I?" The teen slowly got up, inspecting his surroundings skeptical. There were white tiles all over the place with occasional trees and shrubs planted in order. The area had a scent of calmness that he didn't wish to take in and he could only blame his mind for that. Slowly he willed his feet to move, not concerned about his destination. Reaching the side, he looked down. "Wow..." He understood why the wind was so strong here. What he saw beneath was only clouds, white clouds that were darkened by the night in a dull blue.

"Careful now. Don't spit down. It will mist probably hit Master Korrin." The son of the Saiyan elite jumped up to the edge of the side guards as he was startled brutally by the strange new voice that didn't have a ki. His eyes immediately fell on the culprit. He was short, round and was...err...not being a racist, but the guy was black, like if he stand in front of a black wall and close his eyes and suck in his lips, no one will ever know of the person.

"Who are you?!" Trunks questioned bravely. Sure he may have been startled but that doesn't mean he was going to wimp out in front of a stranger.

The man wearing the strange turban and vest gave a humble bow. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Popo, the caretaker of the Lookout." The strange man introduced himself politely. Jumping down, Trunks continued to watch the man with caution but was relatively relieved when he sensed the presence of his teacher walking towards them.

"The Lookout eh? I heard that this was the most sacred place on earth..." He looked around with skepticism, after all he expected the place to be glowing with star dust and having magnanimity pour through a river, all the while a legendary music was being played on the background. "I was more on the lines of this place actually glowing and glittering..." The young demi-saiyan blurted out to the so called caretaker.

But what he wasn't expecting was an answer for his statement. Yes, a statement rather than a question. "It used to glow young man, but the God has died and with him he has taken the 'glowy stuff' with him..." The short man humored the demi-saiyan who simply blinked at what Popo said.

"Uh what?" Trunks saw the caretaker beginning to speak, but the presence of his Mentor silenced him. Mr. Popo was greeted by a wave by the older demi-saiyan while the genie clothed man gave a simple bow added with a pleasant smile. "Hey Gohan, where the hell did you bring me to?" He out rightly questioned the man who had a bunch of food in one arm while he plucked from the lot with his free hand and shoved it into his mouth.

"Oh hey Trunks!" He cheerfully greeted the boy before turning to Mr. Popo. "Mr. P, did he give you a hard time?" He joked and the mentioned being chuckled along with him.

"Not in the least, Gohan. But I am afraid I have been a terrible host." Mr. Popo spoke amused as he saw the younger demi-saiyan relaxing a little more. "Oh, I failed to inform you before hand, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has been restocked with the supplies. You are free to get inside anytime you wish." The genie revealed pleasantly.

"Thanks Mr. Popo! Give us five minutes." The son of Goku gave a humble bow to the lesser diety who his father befriended. The genie gave a nod and turned on his heels and began to go back inside the building. Gohan then turned to his pupil. "Did you hear that Trunks? Everything's ready! Ooh I am so excited! Dad only told me about this place in his stories, now we both are gonna experience the feeling of time paradox turned into an effective tool!" However his excitement was short lived as Trunks gave him the 'WTF is going on' look.

Following his look, Trunks questioned. "What the heck are you talking about? Why am I here? What happened?" The questions flooded out of the lavender haired teen, prompting the older demi-saiyan to let out a sigh and give him a short explanation. Well after finishing his food anyway...

It didn't take more than two minutes for the orange clad man to finish his food. He let out a small barf and dusted his hands and brought his eyes on Trunks and gave him a smile. "Well I assume Mr. P already told you where we are?" He received a positive nod, signaling him to continue. Placing his hands on the hips, he spoke with a determined face. "I think it's about time you realized that chasing your father's ghosts isn't going to help you much." He stared seriously, trying to clear his point but a sudden change in the boy's expression caught the man off guard.

 _Anger_

This wasn't the first time he has seen the emotion on his face. But all those times he saw that raw emotion only a Saiyan could perfect, it was always directed to the Androids. Right now, he wasn't angry at them...but at him? "Trunks? You ok there buddy-"

"Shut up!" He suddenly bursted out, silencing Gohan. "I am gonna train the way my father would have wanted me to and not how your father would have wanted to!" He had never seen the boy like this in his life. His hair suddenly looked wild and was taking deep breaths. But his rant was far from over. "He became a Super Saiyan without your training! He didn't want to train with Goku or you! He didn't need your help! He did it on his own! He chased those ghosts and he became a Super Saiyan!" Gohan was confused for a moment. "So what do you gotta say?" His nose was flared and his forehead narrowed, an overall red hue was on his skin from the anger he exhibited.

"Well I am trying to help you to become a Super Saiyan, right?" The demi-saiyan brought forth his point calmly.

This only angered the boy more, making him snarl at the man. "Wrong! I don't want your help! My father didn't-" His words were cut of in the next second.

 _BOP_

Trunks didn't know what happened, but the bop on his head by Gohan's fist simply shut him off. Not to mention the man still had an unflinching look that told he was not feeling guilty in the least bit. "You got a lot of hormones running through you kid...more than me when I was your age. Guess Saiyan puberty is very bad." He let out a tired sigh and massaged his forehead. "But dome of what you shared is in fact close to the truth." He looked him dead in the eye. "Your father did it on his own. He was different from me, you or my father." Trunks gulped at the intensity of Gohan's stare. "We needed extreme pain that brought us the feeling of need to transform while Vegeta, did not. From his childhood onwards, he was killing people, probably more evil than the Androids, so, tell me do you think he will have any special painful memory to transform into what he was that day?" His voice was brutal, no reminiscent of cheerfulness or compassion existed in his words.

"I-" Trunks tried, but he couldn't find anything to say.

"His pride!" Gohan proclaimed. "He fought for glory, he trained because he didn't want my father to surpass him! That man placed his pride above all! Even that father act was his pride! He prided to be a strong man for you and your mother! Hell, if you think he might have transformed while thinking your mother was dying, he would come straight from hell, just so that he could knock you out with his fist!" He stopped, looking at the young boy who was facing a serious identity crisis. The demi-saiyan's eyes calmed a bit. "Now tell me Trunks, do you want to train under me or do you want to chase after an idea you never believed in?"

.

.

.

Five minutes later

"So this is where we are gonna spend training for one whole year?" The answer for the elder demi-saiyan's question was given rather positively by a much more calmer Trunks. Now the latter looked around the place in slight awe. The only building that seemed to exist was the one they were standing on and the rest was a white expanse that stretched to infinity. Trunks ran out of the station and into the world of nothingness. But just a hundred meters out, he felt the force pulling him down increase tenfold. He struggled for a moment, but the force was too great and he crashed on to his knees.

"Careful there lil buddy, Mr. Popo said the more you go in, the worse the environment gets." He looked to the side to see his mentor standing there calmly, not at all affected by the sudden change. "This just feels like the gravity you trained back in the GR. Just power up." Gohan advised and started shadow boxing while turning to the other side. The younger demi-saiyan powered up and tried to stand up; he hardly managed. The other who was warning up paused his shadow boxing and turned around to face his pupil. "I think you are still banged up from your last training session in the GR. Maybe after a meal we will train?" He suggested and the growl from the young demi-saiyan's belly was more than an answer.

After an hour inside the Time Chamber, the duo had finished their meal and was stretching their muscles. "Now Trunks, let's start with a light spar." Before the mentioned teen could even comprehend what his mentor said, he felt the air in his lungs being pushed out by the tremendous force that pushed and bended his abdominal muscles.

"Gah-" He couldn't even let out his anguish through his voice as yet another fist or the same fist, whatever, struck from below and impacted below his jaws, knocking him several meters into the more dangerous parts into the time chamber.

Gohan stood there with a serious face as he followed Trunks with his eyes till the boy finally came to a stop after skipping several times. "Trunks, it's time for you to learn how to... _dodge_." Never has he felt this much fear for a simple verb, much less coming from the most nicest man in the world.

.

.

.

Galaxies away, in the eastern quadrant of the universe, a giant space ship slowly sailed through the vast emptiness. This ship had a striking resemblance to that of the one the Galactic tyrant known as Frieza used during his era of existence. The occupants of the ship were actually not that strange to the Planet brokers after all they themselves were part of the _team_. However the connection between the commander of the ship and the Galactic overlord is somewhat more intimate; his elder brother.

The tall Icean sat on his throne like the overlord he was...well since he's the last one and all. "Lord Cooler, sir! The New Namekian planet is still not detectable." A fat pale green frog looking minion bowed down on his knees and informed his master. Under normal circumstances for an Icean Overlord, the bearer of bad news is to be gifted with death, but Cooler was in no way _normal_ like his father and younger brother.

Cooler raised one single finger and held the side of his head while his elbow was planted firmly on the armrest as he observed his minion carefully. He was more of a tolerance kind of evil overlord. He knew being what he was, required fear and respect from his subordinates. But he was more inclined to the respect part while his father and braty brother chose fear. He let out a tired sigh. Don't take him for a soft hearted fool though. He knew that respect will give him more advantages. It will make rearing his flock of sheep more easier. The false code of conduct, teamwork, second chances, weekly recreational privileges and providing morale to his loyal underlings have made it a far more easier life for him.

Still didn't get it? Let's see an example: Frieza and Cooler were having a small chat in a far off planet. They both have their guards with them. Then suddenly, two rebels from the conquered planet jumps off and fires an attack that could have done severe damage to either of them. What happens next is the result of his ways. One of his men will willingly lay down their life and jump to protect him, while his little brother will either get hit or will have to deflect it with his own power and if one of Frieza's men actually did it, he would simply wave the sacrifice off and gloat about him not ever going to be caught off guard. On the other hand, Cooler would give a show of respect and order a proper burial if there is any remains and will give a posthumous promotion and pension services for the deceased's family.

Cooler didn't give a damn about military ranks, they were just things for his minions to gloat about and work harder. Neither did money or fame. What he demanded was respect, because respect will motivate even the inhabitants of the planets he took over to work for him. And even if he was the villain, people will love and respect him. They will follow every word he spoke.

"That is most disturbing..." His voice contained dissatisfaction and made the messenger flinch. 'Not as much as your face though...' He added internally. He let out sigh and stood up. "What of E-Arth? The last known message from Frieza's Saiyan soldier was about Dragon Balls on Earth. How are the investigation going on those?" He wanted to express his impatience, but doing so would show a weakness.

The frog gulped a little. "Sire, the archives of Lord Frieza have only been revived completely, fifteen minutes ago. The Research wing has been completely placing their efforts in recovering the needed information. It would be brought over lunch." The minion dutifully reported.

"Hmm...that would greatly please me. Inform the Revenue department to increase the Research wings pay by a third." Now this was totally unnecessary, in fact what he should have done is decapitate all those people for not getting the things done at impossible speeds, but that would only delay it and discourage the next batch from working confidently, which could ultimately lead to errors. Now he just didn't like errors.

"They will be most pleased to hear this milord." The frog gave a bow and took off to the other department.

'Bunch of useless maggots...' Cooler smiled sinister at his own reflection on the large window glass as he stared out into the vast emptiness. His family would find his attitude submissive and would only add up to the point of being weak in physical terms. A grin came over his face this time, showing all of his pearly white teeth. 'So easy to fool you two...especially you Frieza...' He chuckled darkly.

The reason for his younger brother receiving the mantle their father made for him was because he found him to weak. The scouted showed him several times weaker than Frieza, but it was all part of his plan. They never realized that he learned a lot during his coming of age challenge and did not require a scouter at all. He wouldn't have placed himself above his father's power, but he was very much close and a hell lot stronger than his little brother. But if his family knew about his discoveries, then all the effort he placed in learning the technique before destroying that planet and surviving on space without his right hand for five long months until help came would have gone to waste. His covered tracks would have been discovered. And maybe his father and brother would have grown more powerful.

But as he was now, his father, the late King, wouldn't stand a chance. He was the true power now and all that stood in his way from reaching the absolute mantle was his mortality. Sure he may have a few thousand years to live, but it was still numbered. A frown came over his face. "Salza, what was the name of the man who has _most likely_ killed my father and little brother?"

The mentioned blue skinned lean alien stepped forward from the darkness and brought his hand over to his chin. "Hmmm, sir, he had some E-Arth name called Goku. He was a Saiyan from planet Vegeta. Also if the rumors are true, he is the son of the rogue Saiyan who attacked Lord Frieza head on after somehow realizing his plan to eradicate the Saiyans." His first lieutenant replied dutifully before giving a bow. "I am sorry I am unable to give more information milord." Although Salza was expecting his master to wave this off, he was awarded with laughter. Truly malicious laughter.

"Splendid. I guess Frieza, perhaps had a bad run in with Karma, won't you agree?" The last Icean laughed his head off, although his laugh was accented.

Within a few minutes an orange colored human looking alien with pointy years came running and fell to his knee. "Sire, I wish to inform you that lunch is ready."

Lunch was light, his usual, but the dessert was amazing. His father and brother were reported dead and also the man who defeated them. "Lady Luck seems to like me more than anybody else. Although the information may have been a bit small, it has provided us with a star. Now I am not sure about Namek, but I am sure that E-Arth will either have a set of those orbs or a direction for finding Namek, which ever may come first." Cooler wiped his mouth neatly with the tissue and stood up. "Salza." He once again called the blue skinned minion. "Prepare for a Hyper Jump...I would like to reach this mud ball before I host one of those ridiculous Military Balls." He spoke with distaste and the minion was wise enough to act on his orders.

"Absolutely milord." With a quick bow, Salza moved towards the pilot room, leaving the Galactic

.

.

.

A month after being inside the Time Chamber.

Heavy blows were exchanged between the two demi-saiyan's. Gohan made sure to hold back a considerable amount of his power as he maintained his Super Saiyan form while Trunks was yet to discover the form. But that was the whole point if being here and the elder demi-saiyan was adamant in bringing his pupil to the edge. "Come on Trunks, that's not all Vegeta's son can pack, is it?" He taunted the boy who pulled more of his power from his reserve. 'You are nearly there little buddy.' Gohan thought with pride. He could feel the teens power fluctuating in an uneven pattern.

"Shut up!" Trunks appeared behind him and swing his leg to the older demi-saiyan's neck but was easily knocked off by his arm. And before he could take a defensive maneuver, Gohan kicked him right on the chest. "Argh!" He felt the air leave his body as he crashed on the cold white floor of nothingness. It took him a moment to catch his breath back and he turned to the side before slowly getting back on his feet. "Dammit..." He growled as he looked up to where his mentor hovered. 'He's not in Super Saiyan 2 and yet I feel like if he were to battle the Androids now, he wouldn't have a problem taking them down.

That's when he saw the older demi-saiyan crouching a bit and cupping his hands to the side. Oh he knew what was coming and he knew it wasn't something good to be standing in front of. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Bluish white ki formed in between his palms, flooding out.

"Shit..." Trunks cursed as he brought his hands to his forehead, one over the other with the palms facing his teacher. "MASENKO..."

"HA!"

"HA!" Both of them unleashed the Titanic attacks and in the case of Trunks, he had to pour every bit of his remaining energy on to the blast. Gohan's bluish white beam pushed the boy's golden beam back rapidly.

'Dammit!' Trunks gritted his teeth as he started to feel the skin on his palms and forearms start to sting. His knees began to shake as the Kamehameha pushed him down with immense strength. As a minute passed, his right knee was pressed against the floor and only 6 feet remained of his Masenko blast and the skin on his arms had already broken and had a bright shade of red from the intense heat the two attacks brought when it was so close to him. Slowly his hair began to switch between gold and lavender. 'Not enough!' He screamed as he poured in more.

'Do it boy!' A gruff voice roared in his head. 'If you allow yourself to be under the shadow of another man, how do you think you will protect your mother and Kakarot's son?'

He didn't know why he was talking with this mind voice but he did. 'I can't! He's too strong!' He yelled back.

'Pfft.' The voice mocked him. 'The only thing that stands between you and your goal is _**you**_!' The voice shouted into his head. 'Conquer your fears! Let everyone know that Saiyan blood flows through your veins!' After those words were spoken, Trunks's vision went black before coming back. Although the scene wasn't the same. He stood in front of a completely annihilated West City. Running towards the half blown building, what he saw made him sick. His mother's body was mutilated and his mentor laid dead on another corner. "Well you were a bit late kid." His bones chilled at the sound of the smooth male voice. Android 17 stood with a malicious grin. "Your mom screamed your name when I cut her eyes." Trunks felt his knees buckle before falling on his knee.

"Mom...Gohan...No..." He weeped.

"Aw...don't worry, you are going to join them soon." The Android taunted him and he knew couldn't call for help. Gohan was dead and the peace his mentor wanted to bring, went down with him. That moment he understood, he couldn't do anything on his own. It was always his teacher who saved his butt and now he was dead. Then the face of his mother appeared. She raised him, loved him beyond anything and yet, he couldn't make a difference for her. "Time to go brat." Seventeen began to charge an attack while his sister Eighteen hovered high in the sky, not at all involving herself in this. One thing was clear now. The villain wasn't just the Androids.

It was _him_. He shot his head up. His eyes wilder and his face devoid of anything but anger as he eyed the incoming attack from the long haires villain. He brought his hands to jos forehead and on his palm, golde light began to glow. **"Masenko...HA!"** His angry thrust of energy pushed the Android back a little.

"Oh you gotta a little fight left in you?" The Android soon gained his advantage back and began to push down on the boy. The demi-saiyan's energy beam began to get overwhelmed by the Android. Trunks gritted his teeth and unleashed an even bigger wave of his strength into the attack, bit it only had little success. The veins on his arms began to bulge as the power output began to adjust with his body. And in between his chaotic power struggle, his mind began to rewind. His past experiences with his mentor and his mother began to pour one by one.

 _"Trunks, this is how you throw a tactical punch."_

 _"You need to stop worrying me like this Trunks, I don't want to loose you too!"_

 _"It's not about being the strongest Trunks, it's always having the strength to protect what you care about."_

 _"Learn something from Gohan, he's that grown and still talks to his mother with respect!"_

 _"Try focusing your anger on your fist rather than your head."_

"Raraaaghhhh!" He roared out, his lavender hair shot up. And from the bottom of his feet, a white surge of energy shot up and golden flames began to follow the whit energy's track. His hair turned golden yellow followed by a ring of energy around him.

 _ **Four months had passed inside the Time Chamber...**_

The sound of plates clanging made the supposedly peaceful dimension a lot noisier. The cause of this was a pair of glowing blondes, one adult and one teen. Both had a ton of food that was being devoured from a plate. It didn't take more than two minutes for them to finish the remaining lot. From where they sat, it was noticed, a few changes on their appearance.

Gohan had his gi torn at the edges and had a much more duller shade of orange, probably due to washing repeatedly over the past four months. Of course his training also added to it's wear and tear. And his second ascended form seemed to be more calmer now that he has been living on it for quite some time. "Remember Trunks, always eat good because an empty stomach gives you an unfocused mind." The elder demi-saiyan repeated the words of his late father as he and his pupil slowly washed the plates.

"Got that for the 160th time." The teen yawned as he finished his lot. The plates were then placed neatly to the side. The boy underwent a lot more changes than Gohan. His shirt was lacking arms that were destroyed during their training session and revealed his well cut arms that had bulged in size a few inches. His jawline was more defined and his shoulder had a better lean.

Gohan chuckled at Trunks's words. "Just saying." He finished with his plates and began to walk back to the empty space but stopped when he felt the boy's energy convulsed, blowing on his his gi. "And Trunks, for the next month we will try to get your transformation in control."

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
